Fanboy
by Rainbow Composer
Summary: "'Hee hee, you should really tell him, Neku. You know…' Sighing dreamily, Joshua began twirling his hair with his finger, raising his eyes to the ceiling as if already bored with the conversation, '…about that little man-crush you have on him.'" Contans soft Neku x Hanekoma.


Hey, there, everyone. (=

This is the first time I have written something for TWEWY, which might just be the best game ever. Seriously, I'm shocked that it isn't more popular than it is. =x I'm probably going to leave it as a oneshot... -shrug- Depends if I feel like adding more to it or not. What do _you _think?

**WARNING!** If you haven't finished the game (and I mean REALLY finished it, talking all the Secret Reports and all here), I wouldn't read anything I write. My favorite characters happen to be ones whose roles are HUGE plot twists. ;D

This fic in particular will also contain **NEKU x HANEKOMA**. Nothing too graphic, I assure you; you have been warned nonetheless. =p

...Do I really even have to say it? _I OWN NOTHING!_

* * *

There was something about Sanae Hanekoma that had pulled Neku in from the very beginning.

He hadn't understood at first, but when the man spoke, the teenager found himself hanging onto his every word. A strange feeling would come over him every time he would step foot inside WildKat café and see the barista standing there-a feeling he had never quite been able to put into words. There was an odd aura surrounding Mr. H that clearly stated that not only was this a man who should be trusted but also someone who should be treated with respect.

Looking back, of course, it all made so much sense. Afterall, there had only ever been one person he truly felt deserved his respect. With how much time Neku had spent studying his art, it was no surprise that he had been able to recognize the part of Hanekoma that was CAT right off the bat. Don't get him wrong, he had been absolutely _shocked _when Joshua casually let it slip, but…well. It had certainly explained a few things.

So much had changed for him and his new friends since the fateful day they had found their way into the Shibuya River. Sometimes he found it hard to believe that any of it was real-the UG, the Game, any of it. Then a certain silver-haired Composer would appear seemingly out of nowhere with that irritating giggle and a smart-ass comment, and Neku would just laugh. Of course it had been real. He had never experienced anything _more _real.

He couldn't remember exactly how long he had been back in the RG before he had plucked up enough courage to return to the café again. The thought of facing Hanekoma-of facing _CAT-_after the last time he had seen him in the Room of Reckoning was downright humiliating. As it turns out, he needn't have worried; neither one of them had tried to bring up the subject yet, and it had been a good three months.

With a small smile (still a rare feat for him, even after the events of the Games), the orange-haired youth slowly stirred his coffee while the overly-excited WildKat owner went on about something that had happened to one of the newest Players. In truth, Neku wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. He just liked watching him when he was in a good mood like this. The dark eyes that peered at him from over the top of trademarked sunglasses were shining brightly as he grinned, running one hand through his hair and gesturing wildly with the other before throwing his head back in a laugh. The ex-Player watched all of this in awe, still unable to believe who it was talking to him. It was still a shock to him that CAT would want to talk to him in the first place, let alone consider him a _friend. _As hard as he tried to keep the two of them separate in his mind, it was times like this when he found himself completely star-struck.

An image came to mind of Shiki and her friends screaming and swooning as a certain Prince happened to glance their way and he mentally shuddered. At least he hadn't stooped to _that. _Yes, he still had his dignity, at least.

Besides. This was _CAT_. Completely different. Definitely.

He didn't realize that Sanae had stopped talking until he saw the barista fixing him with an amused look. Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Neku was saved from having to speak by the sound of café door opening. Turning his attention instead to the newcomer, Hanekoma smirked. "Hey, boss," he teased playfully, "where have you been all day?"

The pale boy standing in the doorway returned the smirk with one of his own but said nothing. "Hey, Josh," Neku muttered, shifting a bit uncomfortably in his seat. Purple eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Neku? This _is _unexpected." Despite the words, Joshua was completely unfazed as he chose to ignore the emptiness of the café and take the seat right next to his former partner instead. When he wordlessly reached out across the table, Neku didn't bother to protest as he slid him his half remaining cup of coffee, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes when the Composer made a face at the taste. "That could really use more sugar," the prissy boy muttered. Looking between the two of them fondly after a moment, he added brightly, "So, Sanae. What have you and my dear proxy been talking about?"

"Funny you should ask that," Hanekoma remarked, the amused expression back on his face as he leaned across the counter toward Neku. "Tell him, Phones."

…_Dammit. He knows. _

"Oh…w-well…um…" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and not meeting the other's eyes. It was then that he heard that damned giggle again.

"Hee hee, you should really tell him, Neku. You know…" Sighing dreamily, Joshua began twirling his hair with his finger, raising his eyes to the ceiling as if already bored with the conversation, "…about that little _man-crush _you have on him."

"W-what?!" Neku yelped, the blush instantly back stronger than before. Staring open-mouthed at Joshua, unable to believe he had actually just said that, he quickly shook his head. "N-no, it's not like…no!" With a panicked expression, he looked to Hanekoma with wide, terrified eyes. "He's got it all wrong, Mr. H! Th-that's not…"

_Josh…I swear…_

"What a lovely shade of red you're turning, dear."

…_I'm going to kill you._

"Be honest, Neku. How many hours have you spent worshiping him behind his back? Don't give me that look, Sanae," he added with a knowing smirk. "You and I have both known from the beginning what a little fanboy of yours he was."

The shocked look slowly sliding off his face, Hanekoma's eyes narrowed slightly. "J…you didn't. I specifically told you-"

"Oh, I know," Joshua smiled in that deceivingly sweet way of his, "but it only seemed fair. Afterall, you _are _his hero…"

"Shut the hell up," Neku muttered angrily, ducking his head to hide his face. He might still consider Joshua a friend, but it was times like this that reminded him how much he hated him at the same time. He tuned the others out as he seethed over how he would eventually get his revenge. Of course, the more pressing question was how he was going to get out of here as soon as possible and avoid an otherwise awkward situation. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump, quickly shoving it off with a dark mutter of, "Screw you."

"Ahhh…" Sanae sounded rather hesitant, and Neku felt a jolt of guilt as the man slowly withdrew his hand. Joshua was nowhere to be seen. "I'm going to assume you thought you were talking to Josh, and don't correct me if I'm wrong. He…had somewhere else he needed to be. I think you and me should have a little talk, Phones."

Mentally groaning, Neku gave a half-hearted shrug, slipping his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "Nothing to talk about," he grumbled. The fact that Hanekoma actually laughed only further irritated him. An awkward silence followed for a few minutes before the barista sighed.

"I was going to tell you, y'know," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck and giving an apologetic smile. "Or maybe not come out and _tell _you, but I would have let you know somehow. J was right. I've known for a long time now that you were a big fan of CAT's…of _my _work."

Neku sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening. "So…you're not upset?" he asked, dumbfounded. He trusted his former partner-perhaps more than he should after all he had been put through-but hearing it from the artist himself made it seem so much more real. CAT never let anybody come close to figuring out his or her real identity. Knowing that he trusted _him_ (of all people!) well enough to let him in on the secret was huge.

"Didn't say that," Sanae frowned slightly. "Of course I'm a little upset. I don't know if you'd call it my ego or what, but I wanted to be the one to do it. And I definitely wouldn't have chosen to do it after you and I had only met face-to-face two or three times."

"I-I can understand that," Neku slowly nodded. "I mean, you barely knew who I was. You didn't know if you could trust me not to-"

"Oh, I knew you perfectly well by then," the Producer cut him off instantly. Seeing the look of disbelief on the teen's face, he offered him a smile. "I'm serious, boss. That wasn't the issue."

Blinking in surprise, Neku couldn't help but ask, "Then what was?"

"Well…" the man hesitated, as if unsure how to put it into words. "I wanted to give you the chance to get to know me as Sanae Hanekoma first. I didn't want you to have any preconceived notions about how I _should _act. I mean, yeah, being CAT is a huge part of who I am, but I'm a _bit _more complicated than that." Here a strange smile came onto his face.

"For what it's worth…I've always liked you," the younger said honestly after a few minutes, staring down into his now empty cup. That explained why Joshua hadn't just taken it with him. What an ass. "Even before Josh told me who you were, I liked you. I thought you were so cool."

"Gee, Phones, I'm flattered. 'Cool' is high praise from you." Despite the teasing tone in his voice, Sanae was giving him a serious, thoughtful look. After a moment or so, he added, "You know, out of all the people who see my art, you're the one who appreciates it the most. I think you're the only person who actually gets the message. I've always wanted to thank you for that."

Neku looked up again at that, a smile slowly coming onto his face. It wasn't long before that smile was growing, widening uncontrollably at the thought of being CAT'S _actual _biggest fan. The one who saw past the swirls of color to find the hidden meaning there. The one who had met the mastermind behind it all. The one who had formed a friendship with this remarkable man who was ten times more amazing and fascinating than anyone could have guessed.

The one who suddenly felt another pair of lips on his own.

The orange-haired youth froze instantly, all coherent thought wiped from his brain. The kiss was gentle yet firm, over in a matter of seconds leaving him with just a ghost of the sensation of stubble against his skin. Neku could do nothing but stare at the face still so close to his, shock numbing his body to any feeling besides the pounding of his heart against his ribcage.

"You should smile for me more often, Neku," the barista commented casually, hands gripping the edge of the counter over which he was leaning. Swallowing thickly, Neku began to form some kind of a reply but was cut off by the sound of the café door slamming shut.

At once, the teenager was on his feet, eyes wide as he scanned the lobby. Still looked as empty as before. Peering out the window, he didn't see anybody out on the street, either. But he knew he had heard the door. Had someone seen what had just happened? Sanae had been facing that way, so if anyone had come or gone, he would have had to have seen them…

When he had turned back around, he received another shock. Hanekoma was gone. Neku was completely alone in the now darkened café.

"What the hell?" he muttered darkly, thoroughly annoyed. He had just left? After...after doing _that, _he had just _left?!_

With a sigh, he moved back toward the counter to grab his empty cup, figuring he might as well clean up after himself. Irritated though he might be with a certain WildKat owner, he didn't want to leave trash laying around. Even from where he stood, though, he could tell something else had been left on the counter as well; something that, even in the darkness, gave off its own surreal light.

As he drew nearer, Neku realized that it was a single feather of pure white.


End file.
